The Weasley-Potter Clan Kids
by x Peevesy
Summary: this is just for my own use honestly, just writing down how i see/think the children of our beloved Potters and Weasleys are like. i might throw Teddy in as well, not sure yet. each child will have their own chapter C: if you have any comments/suggestions on them let me know! also, sorry for any oddness with British sayings or whatever, i'm American xD i don't own any of these x3
1. Victoire Weasley

I am Victoire Gabrielle Weasley. I'm 16 years old at the moment, a Ravenclaw Prefect, one-eighth veela, and have two little siblings. I look just like my mother, but have a bit of Weasley freckles on my nose and cheeks.

I also have a big family. I mean, a _really_ big family.

My family's kinda considered heroes of the second wizard war, but my cousins, siblings, and I don't really know much about it. Our parents try to 'shield' us from the 'fame'. My family doesn't have it as bad as the Potters though, even all these years later reporters follow Uncle Harry and his family around like lost puppies.

I'm the first grandchild of Arthur and Molly - not counting Teddy, who they consider their own flesh and blood, first grandchild of the Delacours, and the first child of Bill and Fleur. My family is nice, it's not terribly small, but not terribly big. My parents are great, my siblings are.. well, siblings. Dominique is really rowdy and has a curly red mess of Weasley red hair and freckles all over her. She likes getting into trouble and making messes - you should see her room. I think she wants to study dragons like Uncle Charlie, but she usually changes a few times each month, so it's hard to tell. Louis is a pain in the butt. He has blonde hair that Mom usually spikes up, and has a bit of freckles. He likes to hang out with Fred II and James, and the three of them are always up to no good. I think the 'Three Mouseketeers' are aiming to run the Weasley Wizard Wheezes some day, but I'm not sure. I try not to be near them much, they smell and act like wild animals. Dad is fun to be around and always has great stories. Some people are scared of the scars he has on his face, but I think it shows how brave he is. Mum is more serious, and always likes to have the best of everything - which is fine by me. Growing up, she always did mine and Dom's hair nice and put us in dresses, which I loved, but after Dom ripped so many and always messed up her hair, Mum gave up on her. Mum won't admit, but I'm her favorite.

Myself? Well, I'm smart, I suppose. I was kind of shocked to be placed in Ravenclaw, after all, my family is known for being in Gryffindor. And Teddy was in Gryffindor, too.. But everyone was proud of me, I guess. I'm also complete shite at Quidditch, much to my cousins dismay. When they all play I usually end up being the point counter or something stupid like that. I love my big extended Weasley family, I really do, but sometimes they're over the top. We don't see our Delacour family much, but that's okay, it's just Mamie, Papi, and Auntie Gabrielle and her husband. My favorite aunt is Hermione. She's really smart and nice, sometimes she takes me into her office with her, she knows I want to work in the Ministry someday. I tell her everything really, she's also good for advice and stories. She always tells me stories of her and Uncle Ron's strained childhood relationship when I'm down over a boy or just need some cheering up. My favorite uncle is Harry, I think. The rest are really overly loud - not that that isn't fun though! Uncle Harry is just really kind and caring, and not at all big-headed over being so famous. He treats Teddy like his own son, which is so sweet, Teddy always says how happy he is to have Harry as a godfather. Speaking of Teddy...

I like him. A lot.

We've been the best of friends our entire lives, pretty much inseparable when we where younger. We where kinda, uh, 'married' when we where like five.. But that was because everyone was so excited over Harry and Ginny getting married we wanted some attention too. So we shacked up in a little cardboard box and said we where married. Everyone played along with us too, it went on for about a month I think. Then Teddy got a new toy or something and wouldn't share with me so I called it quits. We still joke about that sometimes.

Sometimes I feel like Aunt Hermione. I mean I drop so many hints for him to ask me out but no, he's as dense as Louis. I've dated other guys.. a lot of other guys. But they only last for about a week because he never gets jealous. Urgh! But finally I think he's coming around, with his own special way of flirting. But that's what makes him so special to me.

Well, I guess this is it for now..


	2. Dominique Weasley

I am Dominique Ginevra Weasley, because Dad insisted that since Mum got to put her sisters name as Vic's middle name, he should get to put his sisters name in mine. I'm not sure where they got mine or Louis' first names though. I'll have to ask about that one of these days.

I'm 14, and a proud Gryffindor. I'm like, one-eighth veela or something but you really can't tell. But I don't care, blonde-hair's overrated. I'm proud of my Weasley red curls and freckles. I get compared to Victoire a lot, and it drives me nuts 'cause I'm nothing like her, and hair color is just that start of our differences.

I have like, the best family ever.

And by that I mean the Weasley's, the Delacour's are so boring you'll want to pull your ears off within five minutes. But I have to be polite and ladylike and blah blah blah around them, but while with the Weasley's I can burp and high-five my cousins for it. I've been dubbed 'Spitfire' by some of my Uncles, which is fine by me because that's an awesome nickname. A lot better then Vic's 'Mini-Fleur' nickname, if I do say so myself. And I do.

Anyway, I've been in my fair share of fights over the years. And not just wand-fights, because if you insult my family you're getting a straight punch to the nose and a black eye right then and there. That goes for anyone, even my cousins. One time Molly said that Rose was the most annoying kid she knew so I broke her nose. I didn't mean to, per-say, but it sure did feel good. Needless to say I'm not on good terms with Molly or Lucy really, which is fine by me because I think they're almost as boring as the Delacours.

Besides Molly and Lucy though, my cousins are my best friends. I can wrestle with the boys, gossip with the girls, and just be myself around them. We always play Quidditch together in Grandmum and Grandpa Weasley's backyard, and I'm a Beater with Fred II. Actually, at Hogwarts, everyone's betting on Gryffindor's Quidditch team becoming all-Weasley pretty soon. So far, there's me and Fred, we're both Beaters, and James and Louis are both Chasers. Since the Seeker, the other Chaser, and the Keeper positions are going to be open by the time Al, Rose, and Roxy will be at Hogwarts, everyone knows they're a-shoe-in to get the positions. Al's a great Seeker, Rose is an amazing Keeper (of course Uncle Ron takes the credit for this, he's been training her since she could walk), and Roxy is one of the fiercest Chasers I've ever played with. There's no doubt they won't be going to go into Ravenclaw or something like some _other_ person, they're Weasleys and Potters for heave's sake! And -

You know what, I'm just going to cut myself off there because if not I'll be talking about Quidditch all day, and trust me, I have before.

I really love my family though, and picking favorites is tough for me. But I'll try anyway.

My Dad is my favorite parent, Mum's too prissy and 'ladylike' for me. Louis is my favorite sibling, because honestly, who would choose Victoire as their favorite sibling? She's not even a Gryffindor! I really don't have a favorite cousin, I love them all, more or less.. I could pick my two least favorite cousins easy-peasy though. Uncles.. hm, I really don't know. Uncle Charlie is just plain awesome, and Uncle George and Uncle Ron are hilarious. I could pick my least favorite Uncle, though, and I'll even give you a hint, his name starts with a P and he's very boring. I really, really wish I could have met my Uncle Fred, my family talks about him sometimes and he seems just as great as Uncle George. My favorite aunt is Aunt Ginny - and not just because I'm named after her. But Aunt Angelina is a close second. Aunt Ginny's really awesome, not afraid to stand up for anything, and she was a Holyhead Harpie! Dad says I remind him a bit of her when she was younger, and I take that as a compliment. My Aunt's aren't too bad really, Aunt Hermione is a bit dull but she's sometimes good for a laugh, and Aunt Audrey is.. well, she's kind of like my Mum. They're actually pretty good friends despite me disliking her daughters.

Unlike Victoire, I don't play that boyfriend-exchange game. But I do kind of like Professor Longbottom's son, Frankie, but that is classified information that no one knows about. I haven't had my first boyfriend - or kiss, yet. Vic says it's like a sin or something. But what's she know? Nothing. She should be a Hufflepuff, she's such a whiny baby. I'm actually glad she's not in Gryffindor so I don't have to deal with her. Molly once suggested that I'm jealous of her. That almost got her punched again. Right now, I'm clearing the record, I'm in no way, shape, or form, jealous of Victoire. Just annoyed and tired of being expected to live up to her. Because I won't. I'll be better.

Ah, well, I think this is good enough.


	3. Molly Weasley II

Personally, I despise Percy. So i'm going to be sort of mean to his kids, and him. Make his kids and him (not that he needs it) boring and unliked. Really I don't want to write them at all. So. Fair warning.

* * *

Molly Audrey Weasley speaking.

I presume my name is rather easy to figure out, I was named after my Grandmum, and my mother. Nothing speical, and that's fine by me. Simple is good. No need to have some fancy long name that no one can spell, so they make ridiculous nicknames. No, no, a simple Molly is fine for me. I hate nicknames, myself.

I'm the eldest daughter of Percy and Audrey Weasley, and I have a little sister named Lucy. I am 14 years old currently, I'm older then Dominique by a month. I have the characteristic Weasley hair and freckles. I need glasses for reading sometimes, but otherwise I'm fine. Just a typical Weasley..

I'm in Ravenclaw, with Victoire and Lucy. And I'm very proud to be in such an amazing house. Gryffindor's are loud and obnoxious, Hufflepuff's are.. well, Hufflepuffs. I was actually considered for Slytherin, and I found out my father was as well. But the hat decided I would do best in Ravenclaw. Sometimes I like to consider what being in Slytherin is like, though.

I speak what is on my mind, really. I believe my opinions should be voiced. Usually you are respected for having opinions, but in the Weasley family you must act all kind and like one another. Once I said I found Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione's daughter Rose annoying, and Dominique flew off the handle and punched me square in the nose. It actually broke my nose, and there was blood everywhere. Of course, it was fixed and cleaned rather easily, but what makes me mad was that Dominique didn't get in trouble. In fact, when she told Uncle Ron and Uncle George, they gave her high-fives.

No matter, it does no well to hold grudges.

Something else Weasleys need to learn. I've heard about my father's estrangement from the family all those years ago, and I secretly think Uncle George, Uncle Ron, and Uncle Harry are still holding a small grudge. None of them have really grown up though, so it doesn't bother me.

I don't have a favorite Uncle. My favorite Aunts are tied between Aunt Hermione and Auntie Fleur. Even though Auntie Fleur gave birth to that wild red-headed brat. Cousins.. cousins.. Hm. I suppose it would be Victoire. She's nothing like her siblings and very kind really.. I also end up spending a lot of time with her, seeing as we're both horrible at Quidditch and in Ravenclaw.

That's it for me.


	4. Fred Weasley II

Hello. I am Fred Weasley the Second. Unlike my namesake I am very well-mannered. I love and live by the rules, I'm one of the best behaved kids in the Weasley family. Uncle Percy is my idol, I love reading his old cauldron-bottom reports, they're so fascinating..

...

Ha!

Fooled you, didn't I? God, that was a pain to think up, nearly puked all down myself, I did. In fact, I am Fred Weasley the Second, but everyone just calls me Fred, Freddie, or Junior. Actually, it's usually just Fred. Only Grandmum and Grandpa Weasley call me Freddie or Junior. I love and live to break the rules, along with my closest comrades James and Louis. Us three hold the rep as some of the greatest pranksters since the Marauders (James' grandpa's gang) and my Dad and Uncle Fred. Uncle Percy is far, from my idol, my idol is actually Fred Weasley, the man I'm named for. And I think I'm doing a pretty good job of following in his footsteps.

Okay, so, I'm 13 years old. I was the first boy grandchild of the Weasleys, and the first child of my parents. Mum says that when Grandmum Weasley found out that she was having me, and her and my Dad where naming me Fred II, she burst into tears of happiness. And I can see that happening, because if I do something similar to what my Uncle did when he was younger she'll get all teary eyed and all. Nobody's really gotten over his death, my dad takes me to where he's buried sometimes, and tells me stories about what they did when they where little. He told me about how they once stole a Hogwarts toilet seat. Don't tell anyone, but I went back and nipped the same one, I have it stashed away in my Hogwarts trunk under some old robes.

But really, I'm not that sappy.

I'm kinda impulsive, Mum says I don't think before I do things. But really, who has the time for that? James, Louis, and I consider ourselves really lucky, since my Dad owns a joke shop and loves our pranks. He gives up heaps of free gags and stuff all the time, and even helps us plan some jokes. He and I are really close. Roxanne, my sister, is really close with James' little sister, Lily, and Uncle Ron's daughter Rose, so our families are usually together a lot. Actually, all of the Weasleys are together a lot. We're all really close, all but Uncle Percy's family, they don't come around as often as everyone else.

My favorite uncle is Uncle Ron, he's at the shop a lot. Sometime's he'll pitch in with helping us play pranks, but he's not all too good. We mostly like hearing his stories, because Uncle Harry doesn't tell very many. Aunt Ginny's my favorite aunt, she's great for Quidditch advice.

I'm on Gryffindor's Quidditch team, I'm a Beater with my cousin Dominique. There's only three members on the team that aren't Weasleys or Potters, and they're all older. I'm waiting for Dominique to become Captain, she's really good, and bossy too, come to think of it.

Louis, James, and I are all the same age and really close. Their my best friends, honestly. We bicker a lot though, but that's all in good fun, we're pretty like brothers. Our pranks are amazing. We've actually helped improve some of the gags at the shop, the fake wands are a ton better now thanks to us.

Ah, well. I suppose I'm done for now.


End file.
